Fallowstep
Fallowstep is a black she-cat with blind, clouded-over blue eyes. Personality While generally quiet, Fallowstep is quick to anger. She's kind to most cats, part of her Clan or not, but get on her bad side and you won't be on her good side again. She's determined beyond belief, refusing to retire early and to learn about herbs. If Jaggedstar won't give her a mentor, she'll pester the apprentices to teach her to hunt and fight. Occasionally, when there's a lot of things going on around her, she'll wander off to go find a place to be by herself for a while. She gets overwhelmed easily, as she absorbs a lot of information even with her lack of sight. Fallowstep is a she-cat that wants to be a warrior more than anything. She believes that her blindness doesn't mean that she's different from any other cat, and is ready to prove it. While she is determined, she isn't stupid- offer her help and she'll accept it, but if it's something she can do for herself she knows that she can do herself then she'll politely decline. She's always open to learn, and searching for ways to adapt sighted techniques to fit her own ways. Long Posts fallow realizes she's got a thing for shim When it came to love and romance, Fallowstep was not an expert. In fact, she would say that that was an understatement. She couldn’t even feel attraction; not in the typical sense, anyways. She’d heard other cats call each other beautiful or handsome or pretty in their compliments, but the words had no meaning to her. She knew cats by what their fur felt like against hers, what they smelled like, and what their voices sounded like. For cats she particularly liked, she knew them by their laughs and their purrs and their senses of humor. Everytime Shimmermist called herself pretty, she found herself confused. Other cats said that was a good thing - beauty was important, apparently - but she didn’t know what other cats classified as beautiful. For all she knew, Shimmermist could have been lying to her. Not that she thought that she would, but she didn’t have any way to validate her. All the same, Fallowstep found herself thinking about the other she-cat while she laid in her nest. She had no image of her to daydream about, but she thought about how often Shimmermist made her laugh or purr. How she made her feel so light, like she was made of nothing but air. How it felt like she was floating whenever she got the chance to play around and snuggle with her friend. She didn’t feel like that with her other friends. Or with anyone else, for that matter - it was something that she only felt when she was with Shimmermist. She knew that she liked the other she-cat in a way that wouldn’t exactly be classified as friendly, but now everything felt different than when it had when she’d realized that. She remembered how joyful she had been when she first saw her after she left the Clan, when she was still Fallowkit and desperate to prove herself, to show that she could be an apprentice, and Shimmer had agreed with her and said it was stupid that she couldn’t be an apprentice while her littermates had already earned their names and mentors and started their training. How she had spilled everything to Shimmer after she had stolen the prey from MeadowClan, and how that had made her feel so much better - without her, she probably never would have told Jaggedstar about what she had done. How she had been just as happy to see her again after her punishment was over as she had been when she first slipped out of camp and found her at the border. When she thought of being called dear or darling, or when she thought of being groomed ever-so-gently, or when she thought of playing around in the sands of the beach, something warm and pleased settled in her chest. She’d think about how considerate and proper Shimmermist was, and how she would always respond to her when she was acting all high and mighty in what Fallowstep had decided was the best way - playing along, but making sure that she knew it was sarcastic or joking. Maybe, she considered, that was what being beautiful was. The realization came on slow, after she decided that - like how she’d been told that the sun rose, spreading its golden light over the ocean and the beach and the cliffs, illuminating everything in its path. I love Shim. Moodboards Character Link! Shimmer/Fallow Link! Theme Song